Oh, How The Lost Were Found
by SuckMyAss
Summary: When he first showed up at the school, she thought he was going to end up like every other guy & fall head over heals in love with her evil but beautiful step-sister Helena and end up following her around like a lost puppy, but oh was she wrong. When Felicity decides she doesn't want to be treated like dirt anymore, Oliver comes to her rescue, and the rest, as they say, is history.
1. Prologue

_**Oliver's P.O.V.**_

"Well..."

"_Spit it out."_

"We're sending you to boarding school."

What. Maybe he heard them wrong... Yeah... That was it, he heard them wrong. They didn't say they were sending him to boarding school... No. They said they were sending him to...According Sbool? Well, anything was better than the words that just flew out of their mouth.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Can I go back to Tommy's now?" They HAD to be joking with that whole boarding school bit... right..._ Right?_

_"_We were being serious, son."

"NO! You're being _totally unreasonable." If they expected him to just leave and go to some dumb ass prep school with no argument, they had another thing coming._

_"_You believe us sending you to boarding school after that little _incident_ you pulled Friday is _'__totally_ _unreasonable'? _You must have less of a brain than I thought_." Ouch._

"_ROBERT!" _Oh so _NOW _you decide to step in mother.

"No, it's okay. I already know what he thinks of me. In fact, it's a _relief_ to finally have him say it out loud. But if you think for _one second _that I'm going to boarding school willingly, you're dumber than I thought you were, too." _Good one, Oliver._

"You see, Oliver, you don't have a choice... If you don't do _exactly _what I say, I'm _Cutting. You. Off." _Those words were stabbed into him like actual knifes. _No money means no more gold diggers (for sexual purposes when he felt they weren't fully pursued by Laurel) and no more hopping from bar to bar and getting your parents to bail you out when you get arrested..._

_"_Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" Okay. _Maybe_ that was overdoing a little. Especially considering _Thea _was in the next room over.

"OLI-" Dad cut mom off before she could finish penalizing me.

"_No. _We're not _"fucking" _kidding you. You are to do as I say. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 6 P.M. sharp. And don't even _think_ about ditching that flight because, believe me when I say, I do _NOT_ use empty threats. Now I suggest you use the next-" He looks down at his Rolex. "- 12 hours to inform your colleagues so they will be aware of your absence. Raisa will have all of your bags packed by the time you come home. Go on now, you are dismissed."

"Bu-"

"_Dissmissed"_

_'So much for putting up a fight.' He_ thought to himself as he walked out the door.

The only thoughts running through his head were

'_How am I going to get out of this?'_ ,

_ 'How bad is Speedy going to take my leaving?' _,

and,

'_How much fun will Tommy have with th__is once I tell him I'm going to Prep school?'_

**_So what do you guys think? It's my first fanfiction and I'd really like some tips on how I'm doing and what I need to improve if there is anything... Care to Share? (Your knowledge and opinion, that is. Nothing else. Don't share anything else that might be more... private. Or I will BLOCK you)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Olivers P.O.V.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU?! GOING TO SOME PREPPY BOARDING SCHOOL?!" Tommy's an idiot. I told him about an hour ago where I'm leaving to tomorrow and he _still_ won't shut up about it.

"_Tommy_, it's not that funny. Besides, according to my parents, it's not just _some_ preppy boarding school. It is _the_ preppy boarding school. According to them Lawrence Academy is_ "The best private boarding school money can buy"_ Actually, there were a couple other places my father wanted to send me, but my mother argued that she would _"absolutely die"_ if I were to leave any farther away from home." The sarcasm was evident in my voice. "And they can't send me away if my mom doesn't sign the forms, too...

"So how far away is Lawrence Academy, then?" You could still hear the laughter in his voice and he was still wearing his signature smirk, acting as if none of this was actually happening.

"It's in Massachusetts ..." The smirk automatically dropped from his face. He looked like he was deep in thought and wouldn't speak for 5 minutes.

"Tomm-" He cut me off just as I was about to speak. "_LIGHTBULB_!" He had this mischievous smirk on his face that he usually always got before we got arrested.

"No Tommy, I am _NOT_ repeating what happened Friday. That's what got me threatened to be cut off in the first place!"

"That was an _awesome_ prank, so don't even _act_ like you didn't enjoy the look on their face after the fact!" He said, smiling. The cocky bastard, how could he even be _smiling_ at a time like this, MY WHOLE LIFE IS PRACTICALLY ENDING RIGHT NOW!

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" He said, smile shrinking down to a smirk. Woops, didn't realize I said that out loud.

"Well you did." Curse me and my non-existent brain-to-mouth filter. Actually, I do have one, it just disappears when I'm raging in my head.

"Besides, that's not what I was talking about. What if I went to Stuarte Academy with you?" Hope filled his eyes as he was speaking. I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face.

"It's Lawrence Academy, and how in the hell are you going to convince your dad to let you go?"

"Please, you know my dad, Ever since my mom died he never bothered to even acknowledge my existence."

"Don't say that Tommy. He doesn't mean to do that, he's just busy."

"So he's been busy my _whole life!_ _NO!_ He just doesn't care..."

My heart went to Tommy in this moment. He wasn't crying or anything, but you could _see_ all the happiness and hope that once filled his eyes vanish. Leaving his face hollow-looking. Ever since his mom's death when he was 8, Tommy had become more neglected than usual. His dad missed out on his birthdays, soccer games, and parent teacher conferences. There was even this one half-day at school in the 4th grade wher the bus's werent going to pick us up and your parents were supposed to come get you. My parents sent a driver to pick me up but before I got in the car, I looked at Tommy and told the driver I was going to the Merlyn's house and he could leave. I knew that Tommy's dad forgot all about it besides the numerous times Tommy reminded him the night before. I decided I wouldn't let Tommy wait by himself and that I would wait with him. It started raining around 6, but we still waited till around 8. After that, my parent's sent another driver to come get me and Tommy. He explained that when my parent's called Tommy's dad to let him know that they were sending someone to pick me up, he told them that he thought Tommy was spending the night at their house. My parents then sent the driver to school to come get me because they figured that I was still waitin with Tommy. Once we got to my house, we dried off and, just as we were about to go upstairs to my room to play, my parents pulled me aside to tell me never again to do that to them. I tried to explain what happened but they just sent a driver to drop Tommy off at his house, telling him that I was grounded for lying to them about going to Tommy's house and that I shouldn't have goofed off in front of the school. That was the last day Tommy ever expected anything from his father. After that, he started rebelling. He figured that negative attention was better than no attention at all. And me, being the good friend I am, rebelled with him. Teachers tried everything in their power to separate us from each other, but no matter what, we still always ended up causing trouble together. Sure, we were friend before, but after that day, we became brothers.

"Can we please just go back to talking about the damn school, Oliver? Please." He said that last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Sure, Tommy."

After that. Tommy and me pretty much spent an hour discussing how much havoc they are going to reek together at Lawrence Academy. It felt a lot better knowing Tommy was going to be there with me once I got to that hell hole. Now, all that's left is to tell Laurel and Thea. Is it weird that I haven't given a thought to telling Laurel until now? Nahh, I'll just call her later and tell her later, It's not like she's gonna care all that much. We are currently off right now... I think... Oh well, she _has_ been telling me that I need to take school more seriously if I expected to go anywhere in life without relying on _"daddy's money"_. Her words, not mine. Maybe she'll hop off my back now that I'm going to some stupid rich people school without any distractions. But hey, as long as there are girls there, I've got _all_ the distractions I need. And she doesn't need to know that...

* * *

I called Laurel once I left Tommy's. As it turns out, I was right about her not caring. The only thing I was wrong about was the fact the right now we are actually on. I found that out when she ended the call with an _"I love you."_ instead of an _"Okay, whatever, bye."._ As I predicted, she was actually happy that I was _"taking school seriously"_ now and not _"ruining my future" _anymore. I didn't even feel a twinge of guilt at what I knew I was going to do in the _very near_ future. I know what you're thinking right now. That I'm a jack ass for not breaking up with Laurel when I know that if I stay with her I'm just going to end up cheating on her when I leave. If I know Laurel though, _SHE_ is going to breakup with _ME_ before I even leave the state. She's just like that. And once she does that, she is going to feel so guilty for breaking _"Poor little Ollie's"_ heart. In fact, she'll feel so bad, that by the time I come home for the holidays, she'll be waiting there to give me apology sex. Yeah, I know, still a jack ass. Thea calls me a sluttmuffin. I don't even know where she got that from. That's a lie. And speak of the devil.

"Speedy!" I saw her climbing down the staircase just as I realized that I yet to tell her about my departure tomorrow. There's a ten year age difference between me and her but I've recently learned that she repeats everything I say, hence the term _'sluttmuffin'_, I believe she got that from a year ago when I called Tommy a sluttmuffin right in front of her. My parents are still trying to get her to stop saying that. They only found out after they got a call from the principal who said that she called her teacher that. They put two and two together and came to the conclusion that she heard it from me. I got grounded for _two weeks_. After that, I've learned to keep my mouth shut in front of her.

"Ollie!" The seven year old girl screamed for joy once she saw that I was home. She jumped on my back and I ran through the hallways listening to her laughing. God, I would do _anything_ to hear that laugh. I sat her down on the sofa and kneeled in front of her, holding her shoulders down as an insurance so that she wouldn't run away. There _was_ a reason I called her Speedy, after all.

"Speedy, listen. I have to tell you something _very_ important now, okay?" I said slowly, so that she would understand I was being serious. She just bobbed her tiny head up and down, still smiling with an innocent look on her face that you could only see on someone who hasn't been exposed to the roughness that is the outside world.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving, and I won't be home for a long time and I just wa-" She cut me off mid-sentence. What is up with everyone cutting me off these days...

_"WHAT WHY?!"_

"Because Mommy and Daddy are being butts." I explained, trying to get her to realize that I didn't want to go.

"But I don't want you to leave me.." She was choking back sobs, but not before she let a lone tear slip down her face. _Heartbroken_. That's what she looked like and how I felt like looking at her teary eyed face.

"I promise you I would never leave you on purpose. Tell you what, I have an idea that'll get me home faster than you can say 'sluttmufin'. While I'm gone, I want you to be a good girl for me, and when Mommy and Daddy ask what you want for being such a good girl, tell them _all_ you want in the _whole entire world_ is to see me walking through that door. " I said pointing to the front door.

"And of course that new barbie doll that just came out last week" I added hoping to get a smile out of her, but all I got was a pout.

"But what if they don't bring you home? What if you never come home no matter what I do? No matter how good I am?" More tears slipped from her adorable little face until she couldn't hold them in anymore and just let them fall. She sounded more desperate than I've ever heard her before. More desperate than that time she wanted to keep that stray puppy we found in the street. All I knew in that moment was that I had to come back home and go back to being the best big brother a little sister could ever have eventually.

"Hey. Hey, now." I cooed, wiping my thumb over her tears. I mean, I know I'm a jack ass to almost everybody in the world, but there is very a small list of people that I would do anything for, and Thea was at the _very top_ of that list.

"Everything is going to be_ fine_, okay? I'm going to call every day and I'll be home for Christmas vacation soon anyways. I'll be expecting to come home to mommy and daddy begging me to stay so that you'll be a good little girl forever, okay? And even that doesn't work, I'll do everything in my power to come home. And once I do, I'll give you a piggy back ride for _a whole hour_."

"Promise?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and sticking out her pinky.

"_Promise._" I said, locking my pinkey with hers and shaking it. "Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She said. Taking her tiny fists and rubbing her eyes. She smiled with an evil glint in her eye and told me something that I had no choice but to squish her in a hug and tickle her sides while she squealed yelling at me to stop, crying from laughter.

"As long as we are promising stuff, do you promise to stop being a sluttmuffin while your gone?"

* * *

Here I was... boarding the plane with Tommy while my family watched us off. Laurel had done as expected and called about an hour ago in tears, claiming she couldn't handle a long distance relationship and I did as expected and faked being heartbroken, claiming that I didn't understand why and that I'd never forget her and all that garbage I learned from watching that stupid chic flick Thea made me watch with her the night before. Thea was in tears, saying 'sluttmuffin' over and over again, Mother was looking sad, although you couldn't tell with that botox she got last weak, and was trying to get Thea to stop saying that word, Tommy was just tugging on my sleeve, eager to get away from this hell forsaken city and his ignorant father, as for _my_ Father ... well ... he just kept glancing impatiently at his watch (waiting for me to leave so that he could go back to work, I presume). But strangely, while there were about 57 billion things happening around me that I should probably be paying attention to, I couldn't shake this feeling growing at the pit of my stomach that said something _very_ good was going to happen _very_ soon. And it might just change the course of my life ... maybe even for the better.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and send me some suggestions if you want. I'm absolutely _dying_ to know what you guys think so far! I'm still pretty new to the world of fanfiction writing so please send a review giving me some advice on where I should take this story. Thanks for reading =) BUYYYY!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sunday Afternoon**_

* * *

After Oliver and Tommy got off the plane, they had a car waiting for them in the parking lot of the airport. The car drove them to the school and dropped them off at the front gate.

"I don't even get why they had to send me this junkyard anyway. It was just one _stupid_ little prank, like, _seriously,_get over it!" Oliver said. Frustrated that he had to spend so much time away from his dear, little, 7 year old, sister, Thea Queen, A.K.A., Speedy. He knew he was completely lying when he called the Lawrence Academy a _"junkyard". _It was in _no way _a_ "junkyard". _No, it looked more like a castle. It was built of aged greystone with vines growing along the sides of it. The front entrance had two water fountain statues off to the side of it. _It was_ _spectacular, _he thought to himself. But Tommy, on the other hand, paid no attention to the grand school that laid behind the gate in front of them. No, he rather preferred to watch the students that ventured _out_ of the castle-like-building and _on_ to the lawn _in front_ of the grand school, specifically, the _girls_. _These girls are ten times out of my league, but that just makes them more fun to chase _he thought to himself. Tommy was, for sure, underestimating himself. He was a nice looking fellow with medium build and a good facial structure, towering at 5'11. The thing that usually got the helpless girls into his bed, though, were his spectacular combination of black, soft, hair and blue, electric, eyes. He could have easily have nabbed half of the girls in the grand school, had it not been for the 200 _other_ guys who looked almost _exactly _like him. Oliver, on the other hand, not only had his looks, but could charm the pants off of you with one smile. He had a heavy build, thanks to having to work off steam every day because of his parents, a whimsical facial structure, thanks to genetics, and was even _more _taller than Tommy, at a staggering 6'1. He had light brown, short, hair and light blue, soul enhancing, eyes, the combination doing nothing but _encouraging _the brainless girls to jump in his bed without a thought.

"Lighten up, Oliver! Look at all the girls just _waiting _to be banged by the troublesome two."

"Tommy, I told you to stop calling us that." He started calling them that name after they overheard their 6th grade teacher calling them that to their parents.

"Beg all you want, but the name sticks, so I'm using it. Deal with it, du-" He stopped mid sentence. Oliver knew that he was going to say "_dude_", because that word appears in almost every sentence Tommy says. He wondered what Tommy was looking at with that dumbfounded expression on his face, so he followed his line of sight. And then he saw her.

"_Woah_." She was like a demon disguised as an angel. Her hair looked smooth as silk and ran all the way down to her, fully filed, ass. She looked to be about 5'8 and she had blue eyes that sparkled with a certain devious look that Oliver knew all too well. Her curves were very much there and she made no effort to try and hide them. She was wearing the school uniform, but the top three of the buttons on her dress shirt were undone and her purple plaid skirt looked like it had been altered to be shorter so it rested _just_ under her ass cheeks., only a tiny bit longer than her hair. And then, _she spoke._

"You boys might just want to stop staring and come on in, it's going to get dark out soon." _Her voice... it was... heavenly, matching her looks. _Oliver thought to himself.

"Thank you, I get that a lot around here." _Seriously? Come on, Queen! _They started walking to the front of the Academy when she spoke again.

"The name's Helena, _Helena Bertinelli."_

"Oliver Queen"

"T-T-T-T-" _God damn Tommy and his not-so-smooth moves._

"He's Tommy Merlyn." Oliver covered for his friend, he couldn't blame him if he was in a state of shock, after all. A little brunette girl that was about 3 inches shorter than Helena popped out behind her, she was so quiet, nobody even realized it was her.

"And I'm Felicity Smoak." She said in a soft voice, interrupting whatever Helena was about to say, that Oliver thought, for some reason, he quite liked and could get used to. She had frizzy brown hair tied up in a low ponytail behind her, innocent looking baby blue eyes, ones that reminded her of his sister, and black nerd glasses on. Her uniform consisted of a white button up shirt with a purple sweater vest over it and a skirt that looked altered to look_ longer_, somehow.

"Don't mind her, she's just my_ nosy little sister who needs to learn to keep her mouth shut while I'm trying to speak." _Felicity squeaked out a quiet "sorry" and went back to not talking at all. Oliver couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"As I was saying, your names sound familiar... OH! I know! Your guys's family owns Queen Counterprices and Merlyn Universal! Am I right? My family heads up Bertinelli Productions. Our families apparently talk a lot, I'm personally amazed we haven't met before!" Oliver knew, if he was paying attention, he would have chuckled at the mistake she made when she said the name of their companies , but he was too busy trying to get a good look at the _"nosy little sister" _that was currently hiding behind Helena and staring at her feet. Luckily, Tommy noticed what he was doing and quickly covered for him the way Oliver had done just before.

"It's "Queen Consolidated" and "Merlyn Global", but you were close enough." Tommy told her, chuckling and hoping she wouldn't notice what Oliver was doing. But she did.

"Why are you staring at_ her_ when you could be staring at _me_?" Helena questioned. When Felicity looked up confused, Oliver realized that Helena was talking to him and quickly mustered up the best excuse he could come up with. In all honesty, he didn't know why he was doing that either.

"I was just wondering how you two could be related when you look nothing alike." _Wow_ , Oliver thought,_ nice making yourself sound like a dick._

"Oh, well that's easy, her Mom married my Dad. Thank _god_ we look nothing alike, who would wanna look like _that_?" Helena said in disgust. Oliver could see Felicity physically flinch at her words and he had to hold back the hug he wanted to give her when he saw her eyes tear up.

After a couple seconds passed where nobody said anything, they finally reached the front doors to the Academy and they all stopped.

"Once you go in there, walk up to the main desk and tell them your names. They'll give you your schedule and the keys to your dorm room, which I assume you two will be sharing since you decided to transfer schools in the middle of the school year instead of coming in the beginning like _normal_ people." Helena said, with a slight teasing tone in her voice. _Well that took a turn._

"How are we supposed to get to our classes on Monday if we don't know where they are?" Tommy asked, slightly hoping she'd show them around tomorrow, too.

"I assume you guys are Seniors, right?" Both nodded.

"Well, since you are new here, they won't expect you to come in tomorrow. Plus, tomorrow, all juniors have the day off, so I guess Felicity could maybe show you guys around campus. Right Felicity?"

"But I was supposed to ha-"

"_Right_, Felicity?" Helena repeated. This time with so much force that it came out more a statement than a question.

"Yes." Felicity said quietly. Oliver questioned as to why she was like that. Such a pacifist.

"Good. Now, boys, if you'll excuse us. Felicity was just about to do all my homework while I go hang out with some friends. Have a nice day! Let's go." _Poor Felicity._

Felicity and Helena turned the corner while, both, Tommy and Oliver, stared at Helena's glorious behind. Watching it sway side to side. Once they were done drooling, they both got their schedules and dorm room keys and made their way to the boys dorm. Of course, with the help of a bunch of schoolgirls who kept on giggling every time they stopped whispering to each other.

* * *

As soon as they got to their rooms, they just dropped their bags and stared.

"Woah." They both said at the same time. The room was humongous. There were two king sized beds on either sides of the room and int the middle there were two beanbag chairs. One blue and one purple. The wall that their bed faced was almost entirely made out of glass except for a small strip of wall in the middle of it. Sticking out of that wall was a 57" flatscreen T.V hooked up to the brand new Xbox One gaming console that just came out. It was hooked up to two wireless remotes that sat on top of the beanbag chairs. To the side of each bed there was an apple desktop and a walk in closet, and in each walk in closet, there was a door that led to a master bathroom.

"Oooh, what's that." Tommy said, pointing to something on top of the bed he already staked claim to.

"There's one on your bed, too." Oliver looked to his bed and noticed he was right. _That's a first_, Oliver grumpily said to himself.

"I heard that!" Tommy called from the other side of the room, already looking down at what was on his bed.

"It say's "Student Handbook", but there's something written on the cover of it."

"What does it say?"

"Does it look like I speak French?" Oliver looked down at his own book and decided he would do what was best for the both of them if they wanted to understand it; google translate it.

"Maybe it's the school motto?"

"It means "Stay in your circle and don't venture out, the only thing left when you leave is yourself." Oliver read off of his Iphone 6 screen.

"Poetic." Tommy said sarcastically. He threw his book in the trash and Oliver was about to do the same when Tommy stopped him.

"You might want to actually read that."

"Why do I have to and you don't?"

"Because I don't have Mommy, or at least, Daddy threatening to cut me off every bad choice I make."

"Good point." Oliver reluctantly threw his book back on his bed and declared he would read it later.

"Ahhh, what would you do without me, my dearest Ollie?"

"Hopefully we'll never find out. Oh and Tommy?" Tommy looked at him and Oliver threw a pillow at his face. "Don't call me "Ollie". _Ever."_

After about an hour of unpacking and 2 hours of gaming, Tommy and Oliver both showered, brushed their teeth, and got changed into pajamas. For Oliver, that consisted of sweat pants and nothing else, but for Tommy, it consisted of a shirt and nothing else. After about thirty more minutes of arguing, Tommy finally put some pants on and they both went to bed. But, for a reason that Oliver couldn't explain, the only thing he thought of right before he went to sleep was "_I can't wait till tomorrow_". He chalked it up to just being excited to call Thea and tell her all about the school, but he couldn't help but feel that it was something else, that it was _someone_ else...

* * *

**I took some advice someone gave me and decided to right this chapter in third person. I, for one think it turned out awesome, let me know what you think! As you may have noticed, I've decided to write this story in present time because I felt that if I wrote it how it would have been then people would have gotten lost, and I also added the part where Helena and Felicity are related, I just thought it would make the story a hell lot more interesting. Did anybody catch what I wrote at the end? Wasn't it hilarious... no? Well I thought it was... Anyway, review and lend me some of you knowledge for future chapters! Thanks for reading! =)**


	4. Chapter 3

The night passed by quickly and, before they knew it, it was morning and time to wake up for our little devils know as the "Troublesome Two"...

* * *

_**"BBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"**_

"What the hell?" Oliver groaned in protest when he woke up to the shriek of an alarm being rung outside his window. He glanced at the clock, which read 2:45 A.M, and started to groan even more. A flare of anger passed through him when he glanced at Tommy, who was, by the way, still sleeping. Oliver always envied the way Tommy could do that. Sleep through anything, that is. There's only one way all of mankind knows how to wake him up and that's-

"Yo Tommy, some chick just dropped off a baby and she said it's yours."

"I want a paternity test!" Tommy sprung up from his bed and was mumbling drowsily about how big of a douche Oliver was for doing that... _again_.

When he looked outside, he saw a large wooden pole with about five speakers attached to the top, going in every direction. On the top of the pole was a light, that looked like it had been ripped from the top of a police car, that was flashing red. _How had I not noticed that before,_ Oliver thought to himself.

_**"ATTENTION STUDENTS! ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! A FIRE HAS STARTED IN THE BOTTOM LEVEL OF THE BOYS DORM AND EVERY ONE HAS BEEN DIRECTED TO WALK IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION TO THE PARKING LOT OF THE ACADEMY! PLEASE USE CAUTION! THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY!"**_

"Seriously? Who the _fuck_ says '_Good Day_' during a_ fucking fire alarm_?" Tommy tended to be a little... _cranky,_ when he woke up by force instead of by nature. It has been said that there used to be times when Tommy wouldn't wake up for two to three days straight. Of course, Oliver knew that to be true.

"Let's go, dude. I am in _no mood_ to be set on fire today." As Oliver rushed Tommy out of there boys' dorm building, Tommy couldn't help but feel relieved and grateful when he realized he was wearing pants for pajamas instead of wearing his original choice the night before. _Thank god for Ollie and his awkwardness around pantsless people that didn't have a vagina. _After a minute of walking, a question popped into Tommy's that even _he_ knew he should have asked from the beginning.

"Do you even _know_ where you're going?" He asked, watching as Oliver turned corners like no tomorrow.

"No, I'm following her." Oliver said, pointing to a girl in front of him. She had smooth long black hair that was braided to the side and had on a loose tank top and short shorts that revealed nice long legs. Quite sexy, if you asked Oliver. At the sound of being mentioned, the girl turned around to reveal an asian/like face that very well complimented her body.

"I _knew_ it! You _have_ been following me!" The girl practically screamed. Her eyes were squinted and she had a finger pointed accusingly at them.

"Yeah, you are going to the parking lot, right?"

"No, why would I be going to the parking lot?" She said, slightly confused.

"For the fire drill..." Oliver said slowly, this time it was his turn for confusion to take over him.

"That was only for the boys dorm."

"Then how did you know about it and why are you out here?" Tommy asked.

"Because I'm the one that started the fire." Oliver's eyes practically bulged out of his head at that statement. And at the sound of it, she seemed to not feel the least bit of guilt.

"Oh... I'm guessing you two are the new kids, well then come with me,I'll take you to the parking lot and explain stuff to you on the way there." She pushed aside Tommy and Oliver and began walking in the opposite direction, with Tommy and Oliver trailing behind her looking like lost puppies.

"Why are we going the other way?" Lately it seemed like the only emotion Oliver could express was confusion.

"Well, when I saw you two behind me, I got a little freaked out and started going in circles to see if you were following me. And you were. So I decided to take you two towards a dead end and kick both of your asses for trying to rape me." She said confidently.

"You think it would be a smart idea to take on two guys at the same time?" Tommy said, astounded at what he believed to be her stupidity.

"Don't give me that look, I just so happen to be the International Chinese Martial Arts Champion. Shado Fei. Maybe you've heard of me?" She said filled with pride.

"Wait, you're _the_ Shado Fei. As in the 90 pound girl who took down a two ton Sumo wrestler on live tv. _T__hat_ Shado Fei?" Tommy said, this time his voice was high pitched, laced with admiration.

"He wasn't _exactly_ two tons but, yeah, that one." She started smirking, loving how Tommy was basically kissing the ground she walked on.

"Stop drooling Tommy, she still has yet to tell us why she set the boy's dorm on fire. She could be some psychopathic serial killer for all we know." At that, Shado finally started to explain herself to him. Even though she believed a woman should never have to explain herself to a man, she believed she owed him that for almost beating the living shit out of him.

"Everytime the Academy gets new transfers, there is a certain thing the girls here do. A tradition, if you will."

"As in a tradition to kill the newbies?" Oliver said, suddenly enraged that he was about to get set on fire for a stupid tradition.

"Calm down there, big boy." Shado said, sensing that he was getting mad, while patting his bare chest with her hand before blushing and removing it.

"It wasn't even actually a real fire. All I did was boil some water in the kitchen and, once smoke started to come out of the pan, I held the pan up to the sprinkler system, which, by the way, I rigged so that it wouldn't go off and only the alarm would sound, thank you very much."

"Okay, but why?" There he goes again with the confusion.

"The tradition is, whenever we get a new boy transfer student, the popular girls choose one of the newbie girls that they deem to have the most potential to become one of them, this year it was me, and they send her to the boys dorm to pull the fire alarm and get all the boys to the parking lot so the girls can check out the newbies. But this year, Principal Diggle found out what we were doing and set up video cameras in all of the hallways that had fire alarms. I decided that the only way to complete my mission was to take an alternate route and now, here we are." She said.

"I get it. But why to the parking lot?"

"See for yourself."

As they rounded the corner they came to a large crowd of boys, all of whom were staring and pointing at the building in front of them. A building Oliver now recognized as the girls dorm room after seeing girls staring dreamily out their window and into the crowd of boys. Oliver turned to thank Shado for taking them here, only to be met with a whole lotta nothingness. When he turned back around, he saw that all of the girls's attention was now directed at him and Tommy, as was the boys's , too. They slowly made their way toward the large group, all eyes following them, when Tommy foolishly tripped over his own two feet and fell. Face first. On the concrete. Everybody started laughing at him and Oliver pitied him more in this moment than he has in his whole life. He bent down and got Tommy up, helping him walk the rest of the way. When they made it to the group, Oliver looked up and caught the eyes of a one Felicity Smoak. He couldn't help but wink in her direction. He also couldn't help but laugh when he heard her squeak and run back into her dorm. What Oliver _didn't_ seem to notice, was that all the girls that belonged to the windows surrounding Felicity's seemed to almost faint at the action, thinking it was meant for them. One of those people also happened to be, none other than... wait for it... Helena Bertinelli.

* * *

After the dorm was fully examined by the local firefighters and declared fire free and safe to enter, the boys were allowed back in their dorms and granted an extra hour to sleep in before classes would officially have started. Despite that, Felicity still showed up at Oliver's at precisely 7:00 .

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Felicity all but squealed when the door opened up. Oliver, being who he is, answered the door in only his boxers, after he deemed it too hot to wear pants and, in the middle of the night, kicked them off.

"Well, in my defense, this is _my_ dorm room." Oliver said, not even bothering to invite her in, though she made do with inviting herself. He just walked right to his bed and went back to laying down, leaving the door open behind him. He would have fallen back asleep, too, if it hadn't been for Felicity.

"Ahem, I'm supposed to be giving you a tour across campus, and since I'm taking time off of my day off, I suggest you get off your lazy asses and get ready. If I don't see you walking out of that door in five minutes, I'm leaving without you." With that she walked out and slammed the door behind him. Who knew the nerd packed sass? When he looked to his right, he was surprised to see that Tommy was already up

"Ha! You just got your ass handed to you by a _girl_!" Tommy said, seemingly happy that he was up for long enough to see 'shit go down', in his words.

"She was talking to both of us, dude." Oliver said. in a weak attempt to defend himself.

"When did you get up, anyways?"

"I never went to sleep, dude."

"So how do you expect to take a tour of this damn school for rest of the day, then?"

"Easy. I don't."

"Wait... what?"

"See, this is what's going to happen, you are going to take the tour by yourself and then, tomorrow, you will guide me to class. And if you don't, I have a feeling I won't be the only one to know about your little "Oopsy Poopsy" that occurred last year."

"You're an ass, you know that right?"

"So I've been told."

And from there on out Oliver prepared himself for the long day that awaited him, for the next who-knows-how-many hours, he will be chaparoned around the school of his nightmare by none other than, the one and only, Felicity Smoak...

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge ass delay with the story chapters, the teachers at school have been handing out tests week after week, almost all in which I failed, and my parents have been screaming at me for the longest time to get my grades up and they eventually took my electronics away until I proved to them that I had "not failed miserably at life" , in my sisters words. Not excusing, just explaining. So, as I was saying, I promise I'll try my best not to go this long without updating ever again. Or at least I'll try. No promises. Sorry. **

**Please review, I need to use all the tips I ever get and try to make this in to one of the best fanfictions you have ever read. **

**Love your mom and carry on,**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**An Inside Look On Felicity Smoak**_

* * *

Felicity Smoak was two things. Or so she prides herself on being. She is compassionate, and she is stubborn. Underneath the frizzy hair and the glasses is a girl that will never take no for an answer and will kick your ass if she doesn't get a yes. Or at least, your bank accounts ass. You see, Felicity Smoak also prides herself on being smart. IT Genius level smart. She will not hesitate to do you wrong if you did the same to her. But Helena Bertinelli was the only exception. Ever since Helena's dad married Felicity's mom, Felicity has been through hell. Given that she was only eight at the time, it started out as small things. Helena stealing her favorite dolls, pulling her hair, blaming things on her that she didn't do. All the while Felicity did nothing in return. Now you might be wondering why that is that she didn't do anything, but Felicity had a very good reason. Her mom. Felicity looked up to her mom at the time, looking over her alcoholic tendencies and the fact that she slept with over half the men in the tri-state area. Felicity believed her mom to be the best person out there, not having many friends at the time, and did everything she could to make her mom happy. And her mom made it very clear at the beginning of their relationship with the Bertinelli family, that she didn't want anything to ruin this for her. Believe it or not Felicity's mom loved . May still, too. She didn't marry him for the money, considering she was already CEO of the fortune 100 company Smoak Enterprises at the time, she married him because she loved him and she thought it was right for her Felicity to have a father figure in her life. So noticing how much her mother was happy, Felicity chose to stay quite about how much she was not. She continued to let herself be bullied for the next 8 years of her life by her God-awful stepsister for fear of it ruining her mothers happiness. And to this day she still lets it happen.  
Waiting outside Oliver's dorm room Felicity impatiently taps her foot on the floor. She hates waiting. Finally Oliver opens the door still looking a little sleepy and his shirt is still half way off. Trying not to gawk at his VERY visible v line, Felicity clears her throat and asks

"Where's your little friend Toby?"

"His name is Tommy not Toby."

"Whatever. Is he coming or not?" Now Felicity may being seeming very mean but all she's trying to do is make sure that Oliver knows he, in no way, is allowed to treat her in the way Helena does.

"Not."

"Good, less idiots means less time trying to explain simple things which means I'll be done and away from you in no time."

"Why do you want to get away from me? Most girls I know would try and prolong their Oliver experience by any means necessary. And by any means, I mean ANY means." He says waggling his eyebrows up and down at the last part.

Felicity tries, and thank-god-fully succeeds, at pushing down the heat that tries to creep up her neck and does the only thing she can in a situation like this. She turns it on him.

"First of all," She says making sure to give him a VERY noticeable once-over . "Ew. And second of all, if you want that kind of reaction pick up twenty bucks and go call that prostitute I'm SURE you have on speed-dial."  
She could've sworn she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes making her feel a little sorry for being so mean but as soon as it appears it disappears, making her doubt it was ever there and helping to rebuild her sassy outer wall.

"With a bod like this, who needs a prostitute?" He says with a wink, gesturing to his body. She gives him a look that practically screams "I've seen better" before responding.

"Listen, I could take years listing to you the many things you need improvement on, manners above all, but I have a whole day free and I'm not planning on spending all of it wasting my time with you so would you please just keep it in your pants for two hours and give me your schedule so that I can show you where your classes are?"  
Oliver tries not to show any sign of the many emotions he's feeling and sticks his hands in his front pockets then switches to his back pockets before claiming that he must've left it in his other pants and then rushing inside to search for it.

"This is going to be a long day..." Felicity mutters to herself.

* * *

_**Hey Guys, sorry for the horribly long wait and the short chapter but a family member recently got into an accident and has been hospitalized so I kind of forgot about this in all the commotion and I'm terribly sorry about it so I'll try my best to keep up the updates but can't make any promises.**_


	6. Chapter 5

When Oliver walked back into his dorm room, he immediately started trying to look for his schedule. After not finding on his bed, he knew he had to look elsewhere. He could hear the shower running which meant Tommy was in the bathroom so the only place left to look was his closet. Just as he turned to walk into the room Felicity came in asking him how much longer he was gonna take.

"I, uh, I can't find it. I think I put it in my closet." At that Felicity let out an aggravated huff, one that Oliver found actually pretty cute, and turned to walk into the closet. After a minute of just standing there contemplating what to do, Oliver decided to follow Felicity. When he made it in there, there was already piles of clothes, freshly folded ones, thrown everywhere. Felicity was in the corner lifting one of her hands up trying to reach a little slip of paper dangling between the top shelf and a sweater on it. _How could such a tiny girl make such a big mess?_ Oliver figured he should be mad at her for ruining something that took him hours to do but he found that he wasn't. He walked up behind her, reached up, and easily got the piece of paper.

Felicity was nothing if not surprised when she felt Oliver come up behind her and grab the paper. She quickly turned around to tell him that she could have handled that by herself but seemingly had miscalculated how close he actually was. Her head immediately hit his chest where she ricocheted and ended up stumbling sideways. Oliver saw a sweater that laid on the floor right behind Felicity's foot and knew she was going to trip on it so he quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her body towards him. He ended up pulling too hard do that she smacked right into him again and then _he_ started stumbling backwards with her in his arms. He then proceeded to trip over a pair of jean shorts that Felicity had thrown on the floor in her rampage earlier. Oliver quickly held Felicity as tight as he could to him while bracing himself for the hard floor. After they landed Felicity tried to wiggle herself out of the iron grasp that was Oliver's arm with no prevail.

"You know, you can let go of me now."

"I'm finding I quite like this position actually." Especially after he saw her ears turn red. After a while of just laying there watching Felicity trying to make herself stop blushing and escape, Tommy walked in and immediately barked out a laugh.

"Wow Ollie, we're barely here for one day and you're already trying to sleep with someone." At hearing Tommy, Oliver let go of Felicity and she sprung up and ran out of the closet.

"Dammit Tommy! Now we're never gonna find out where our classes are."

"Yeah, sure, that's the only thing you're upset about." Oliver picked up the pair of jeans he tripped on and threw it at Tommy's face, his aim dead on, although sadly it did not hit the acquired target when Tommy ducked.

"Shut up." Oliver walked passed Tommy, making sure to shove him in the shoulder, and out the door and into their bedroom, where he found Felicity sitting on his bed with her eyes closed. The sight, for some reason, made his insides warm.

"Are you two buffoons done arguing so we can get this stupid tour over with?" And of course she hadn't needed to open his eyes to know he was there. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

"We weren't arguing, we were just... okay fine we were arguing."

"Yeah, I got that, c'mon, lets go." And out the door they went.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is really short and I don't even know if I want to continue this story so I'm really sorry but I think I might just delete this whole thing all together**


End file.
